Jason 10
(School bell rings) Jason Trainer:YES!Summer vacation Dylan Fares:Trainer! Jason:What Dylan? Dylan:(kicks Jason with a "Kick Me "Sighn on his back) Jason:Mmmmmmmmmph!(with kids laughing at him) Jason: I've been waiting for this summer finaly no bullies. Dad:Come on sport, its time to go! Jason:yesssss! Wait a second?Why are you here? Jenny:Mom forced me to go so zip it! Jason:You Zip It! Jenny:Make me! Dad:This is going to be a long summer. (Jason 10 theme song) Dad:so this is our campsite Jason:I'm going to see some stuff that we ran over.Better than staying here with you people. (Jumps down a mini hill) Jason:wohhhhhhhhhhh!Whats that? Jason:That looks cooooool! (Ultitrix jumps on Jason's wrist) Jason:Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!What is this thing!Get it off me!Ahhhhhh! Dad:Now what is taking Jason so long? Jenny:He cold have fallen off the side of the highway.I can dream Can't I? Jason:Ugh!It won't come off. Ultitrix Ring pops up Jason:Cool! (Jason pushes it down the Ultitrix ring) Rockhead:Whoa!I'm so tall,and I'm made of rock,but I'm Okay.Ha ha this is going to be cool! Jenny:Whoa!What is going on down there in the forest we pased? All of the trees are falling down. Dad:Probably just a kid playing around with things he's not allowed to. Dad,and Jenny:Jason! Rockhead:Uh oh!I got out of control a bit with the Destroying everything, and cutting down trees Jenny:Dad!The trees are almost falling on me! Dad:Try to avoid them doing that! Jenny:Thanks for the advice dad!(sarcasticly) (Jenny bumps into Rockhead) Jenny:Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! (Jenny keeps hitting Rockhead with her baseball bat) Jenny:I don't know what you are,but you better stay there if you know whats good for you! Rockhead:Don't even think about it freak! Jenny:Jason?What happened to you? Rockhead:Well this thing was down a mini hill and jumped on my wrist and the ring poped up I pushed it down and I turned into this alien thing! Jenny:What? Dad:Jenny! are you... Jenny:hey dad,gues who. Rockhead:It's me dad! Dad:Jason?How'd you get like that? Rockhead:Well this thing was down a mini hill and... Jenny:There's no time for that, all the trees are falling down. Dad:Jason,can you use those rocks to put those trees back. Rockhead:I can definitly do this. (Uses rocks to put the trees back together) Delgax:What do you mean the ultitrix isn't aboard the ship? I almost died ind it isn't there! Delgax Guard:The Ultitrix was shot down to the planet below in a pod. Delgax:Retrive the Ultitrix for me.Now! Rockhead:So I pushed it down and became an an alien. Dad:So you said it just jumped onto your wrist? Rockhead:So what can I do dad?I don't want to be rock guy forever! How am I going to play Basketball this season if I pop the ball when ever I get it (Ultitrix times out) Jason:I'm back to normal!Ugh but it still won't come off. Jenny:Aw man!I liked you better when you were a walking sidewalk. Dad:With a device as strong as that,you better learn how to use it,and fast. Dad:I'll go investigate where you found the watch.Leave that thing alone until I get back. (Jason is Checking out the aliens on the Ultitrix when Jenny Jumps out at him) Jenny:Ha!I got you! Jason:Get away chubby. Jenny:Dad told you not to mess with that thing until he got back. Jason:I think I figured out how I did it.You press this button and twist this dial until you see the guy you want to be,then when the ring pops up you slap it down and your one of 10 alien guys Jenny:What about staying an alien guy instead of turning back into plane old pizza head? Jason:Yeah I haven't figured that out yet. (Slams the ultitrix down and goes Fasttrack) Fasttrack:Piece loser Jenny:I'm telling dad! Fasttrack:Giant robot attack! (Fasttrack makes a tornado throwing the giant robot into a building) Dad:Good job Jas...I mean super speed guy Fasttrack:Whoooo hooo oh yeah who's bad!...ehem my work here is done I'l be going now. Fasttrack:I'l help pack up. (super speed packs up) Aliens used Rockhead Fasttrack Villians Giant Robot Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar